1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to adaptive streaming video. More specifically, the present invention relates to performance measurement and management for delivery of video content using adaptive streaming video protocols.
2. The Relevant Technology
Adaptive bitrate streaming can improve a user's experience when streaming multimedia content, such as video, over a data network or telecommunications network. To enable adaptive streaming of a video file, typically the video is encoded into multiple separate files, sometimes referred to as renditions or variants, each of which represents the same video encoded at a different reference bitrate. These files are then divided into segments in a consistent manner across the related group of files, with each segment typically (but not necessarily) a few seconds to several seconds in duration, e.g., the first segment of each variant file comprising the first ten seconds of the video, the second segment of each variant file comprising the second ten seconds, etc. Note that while this time-based segmentation is consistent across the bitrate files, it is not necessary that each sequential segment be the same duration; for example, the first segment of each bitrate can be ten seconds in duration, the second segment of each bitrate can be five seconds in duration, and the third segment of each bitrate can be six seconds in duration, and so on. Then, during playback of the video, the video player downloads the video segment file by segment file and can shift between different reference encoding bitrates as it proceeds from one segment to another, if necessary and depending on the rate at which segment files are downloaded to the device and other performance considerations, which can be affected by network conditions, server performance, device performance or characteristics, and/or other technical issues. For example, to maintain continuous playback, the player can downshift to a lower reference encoding bitrate when the network is congested and throughput is reduced; later, if network performance improves and throughput increases, the player can upshift to a higher reference encoding bitrate. Note that although playback is not interrupted, the user's experience can still be affected since a downshift in reference bitrate can cause a variation in video quality that is noticeable to the user, and since a lower bitrate video file may have reduced definition and other visual characteristics.
Generally, video file encoding can be performed in a consistent manner or in a variable manner. When a video file is encoded in a consistent manner, the encoded bit rate of the video is consistent during the video; accordingly, when a consistently encoded video is divided into segments, each segment of a given duration will be a comparable size file to other segments of the same duration. When a video file is encoded in a variable manner, the encoded bit rate of the video may vary during the video, for example when greater motion in a given sequence of video frames results in a higher bitrate in order to preserve the visual consistency of that sequence compared to other portions of the video; accordingly, when a variably encoded video is divided into segments, a segment of a given duration may be a different file size, larger or smaller, compared to one or more other segments of the same duration. Not all adaptive streaming video specifications and/or implementations support, or work properly with, variably encoded video files, but some may.
Typically, in order to obtain the video segment files for playback the video player first requests a master manifest file, sometimes also called an index file or a playlist, by issuing an HTTP GET request for the master manifest Uniform Resource Locator (URL). The master manifest is typically a text file comprising a plurality of URLs, each of which identifies a variant manifest; these URLs can be absolute or relative URLs, and are commonly relative URLs. The video player then requests some or all of the variant manifest files by issuing HTTP Get requests for the URLs of the required variant manifests. The video player may also issue HTTP header requests for the URLs of some or all of the variant manifests that are not requested in full (if any); this enables the video player to confirm that a manifest file is available for later download, and to obtain information about the file contained in the header. Each variant manifest is typically a text file comprising a plurality of URLs, each of which identifies a video segment file; these URLs can also be absolute or relative URLs, and are commonly relative URLs. Manifest files can contain other information in addition to URLs, for example metadata and other descriptive or control information. In the case of live video, as the video player proceeds through playback of the segments identified in the then-current variant manifest, it will request an updated variant manifest, which should contain additional video segment URLs; in normal operation, updated variant manifest files will continue to be requested by, and available to, the video player until a manifest file is reached that contains an endlist tag or comparable indicator that the video stream has reached its end.